


New Experiences Are Awesome

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: GKM prompt, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Blaine/Sam, experimenting, D/s, watching porn, rough sex, bottom!Blaine ~ After a very drunk Blaine admits that he misses bottoming and wants to be fucked hard and forced to take it, Sam cannot get the idea of giving Blaine precisely what he craves out of his head (and all the kinky stuff he's been watching online for research is not helping). He just likes seeing his bro happy - nothing weird about that, right? For The Glee Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences Are Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**  
**  
**

Arms around each other, they stumbled into Blaine’s room, laughing and very drunk. It was fortunate that Blaine’s parents were out of town, because there was no way, Sam could go back to the Hudson-Hummel house in such a state after Sugars latest party.

“Did you see Ryder’s when he tried to drink vodka straight?” Blaine giggled, happy and red cheeked as they tried to strip down enough to sleep comfortably.

Sam successfully shucked his shirt before beginning the more complex process of removing his jeans. “I thought he was gonna barf” Sam agreed with a nod as Blaine sat heavily on the floor, trying to wiggle out of his pants. Sam managed to step out of his jeans without trouble when gravity pulled him to his ankles. “Dude, next time wear looser pants to a party!”

Smiling cheekily, Blaine said, “But they make my butt look so good!”

He finally won the battle, leaving them both in boxer briefs, perfect for sleeping. “Your butt doesn't need any help to look good,” Sam mused offhandedly, reaching down and hauling Blaine to his feet. They staggered, off-balance, and Sam managed to push Blaine toward the bed… Unfortunately, Blaine was hanging onto his arm and they both toppled over, Blaine face down, pinned beneath Sam's larger body….

A deep moan erupted from Blaine and he arched, aforementioned butt shoved back against Sam's crotch. Breath catching in his throat, Sam went still for second before rolling off of Blaine’s back, mimicking his pose, face down on the comforter.

Unable to form a coherent response, Sam simply exclaimed, “Dude!”

Then he giggled.

Blaine groaned and covered his face with his hands, muttering, “Sorry.”

Then he started to laugh too.

God bless alcohol.

"What was that?" Sam asked between snorts.

Burying his face in the pillow, Blaine said, "It's been a while, okay, and when you landed on me like that… I miss it.”

“You miss getting crushed?” Sam teased, though he knew what Blaine meant.

One eye emerging to peer at Sam, Blaine sighed. “I miss… I can't tell you this!”

“Want me to tell you something sexual first? Something I like that I don't usually talk about,” Sam joked, half serious and was surprised when Blaine nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

Sam squirmed, but he wanted to know what was going through Blaine's head…and besides, they probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. “Okay… I… Britt has a bunch of toys for sex and I thought it was pretty awesome when she used a strap on on me a couple times.”

His face was burning as he spoke, but it was worth it to see Blaine's wide-eyed, open mouthed expression. Finally, he managed to utter, “Oh...wow… That's an image.”

Nodding, Sam hummed and reached out, patting Blaine's back right between the shoulder blades. “Now you.”

“I miss being fucked,” Blaine said quickly, voice full of want, wetting his lips and closing his eyes. “Hard. Just… Being held down and forced to take it. When it's consensual, playing rough can be so awesome and jerking off just isn't the same.”

“No,” Sam agreed in a tight voice, because shit, that was not what he'd been expecting. Unconsciously, he kept stroking Blaine's back. “Sounds hot though.”

Blaine made a little noise of agreement, but, despite the fact that his hips were rolling lightly against the mattress, he seemed to be nodding off.

Closing his own eyes, Sam wondered if he was drunk enough not to dream.

**  
**

He had definitely dreamed… And, despite the hangover, Sam remembered conversation he had with Blaine in vivid detail.

All Sam's knowledge of what guys did together sexually came from whispers during his year at boarding school, the media and a few shocking revelations during his tenure as a stripper. He never really thought about it too much, wasn't disturbed by the idea, but what Blaine had said just resonated. Maybe it was the tone in Blaine's voice, the longing tinged with frustration and sadness, but Sam couldn't get the idea out of his head.

Googling Gay sex had been a bad idea, but eventually he found his way to PornHub and, for research purposes, wandered over to the gay porn section.

Wow.

Most of the guys were in great shape. That was different than straight porn, where the guys were…well, you weren’t supposed to be looking at the guys.

With two guys, it was all smooth, hard skin, no flabby bits and not too much in the way of body hair. Hot kisses were hot kisses no matter who was involved and though there was more lube and no boobs, it was really sexy….

Possibly because you could see proof that both guys were into it when there were two hard cocks on the screen. Girls could be faking…and considering the women in porn videos were actresses, they were obviously acting….

Eventually, he clicked on one video where a handsome young man was sprawled on his belly, another man behind him. His wrists were bound and, though he wore underwear, the seat was torn, revealing a smooth, round ass…which the second man was thrusting into, pulling lusty moans from the bound man.

Sam himself didn’t really like the idea of being held down, but the guy in the video was really enjoying himself, panting and writhing. Bronze skin glistened, neither man spoke but their breathing was labored, littered with gasps and groans….

Was that what Blaine had been talking about?

Biting his lip, Sam came hard, panting an a little confused. After a few minutes, he cleaned up and shut his computer down (wiping the browser history, as every teen knew to do), moving over to his bed to think.

**  
**

On Friday, sitting on the foot of Blaine’s bed, tapping at the video game controller in his hand, Sam asked, “Hey, do you remember what we talked about last weekend? After Sugar’s party.”

Beside him, Blaine tensed. “Uh…maybe….”

“Sex stuff.”

“Oh,” Blaine mumbled, stabbing the pause button. “I thought that was just a weird, embarrassing dream.”

“Dude, don’t be embarrassed. We’re guys. We think about sex. Everyone has things they like to do and miss when we can’t do them.”

Blaine let out an amused huff. “And once again, you win the awesome friend award.”

“So…I got curious and Googled some stuff…Yeah, I figured out pretty quick that was a bad idea! Don’t laugh,” Sam said, breaking into a smile as Blaine snorted in amusement. “I was trying to be supportive and informed!”

Covering his glee with a smile, Blaine managed to smile, “I’m both curious and horrified to think about what you might have found.”

“Gay porn,” Sam said in a rush and wet his lips. “Kind of what you were talking about.”

Eyes searching Sam’s face, Blaine cocked his head to the side. “Did you actually watch it?”

“I did.”

He nodded cautiously. “I’ve seen straight porn. It’s really…a lot of fake breasts and some of the guys aren’t hot at all.”

Sam snickered. “You’re not wrong. I’m a fan of real boobs myself…but I thought the other stuff was good too.”

“Other stuff?” Blaine asked slowly. “Like legs or…?”

“No, the other videos! The two guys. It was hot,” Sam blurted, then continued, “I never really thought about it in detail before, but two attractive people enjoying each other…any combo of guys or girls or whatever, it’s just good you know?”

Eyes wide, Blaine said, “Oh…oh wow, that’s…just the videos or are you thinking you might be questioning if you might be bi?”

Shrugging, Sam said, “I don’t know. Maybe. Why do I need to label myself? Can’t I just be whatever I am?”

“Of course,” Blaine assured him. “Most people just like definitions…Have you looked at guys on TV or in real life and thought they were hot before or is this just blind siding you?”

Sam shook his head. “Well, of course I know if a dude is hot or not and there are certain guys I personally find hot…isn’t that something all guys do?”

“If they do, they probably don’t acknowledge it,” Blaine mumbled, then blushed. “So…You know I think you’re just…wonderful and sexy…Do you think I’m...?”

Feeling his face heat, Sam nodded. “Yeah, of course. You’re gorgeous and funny and smart and the best friend I’ve ever had. You get me and I get you. What’s not to like?”

Blaine smiled. “You’re the only one who ever really knew me at all….”

“Exactly,” Sam agreed, then flopped onto his back with a groan. “This is a weird conversation… But not the weirdest I've ever had. Puck’s cougar stories….”

“Oh God, I know!” Blaine snickered, falling down beside Sam. “It's nice to be included in guy talk, but wow, even if I was into girls… No.”

“There are people at school I still can't look in the eye thanks to those stories,” Sam grumbled. “There is hot kinky and then there's oh God why kinky.”

Making a little noise of agreement, Blaine fell quiet for a moment before tentatively asking, “So… When you watched the movie… Did you…?”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, knowing Blaine was asking if he had jerked off watching gay porn.

“Did you…,” Blaine murmured, voice lower than it usually was, “imagine you were one of the guys?”

Sam's mouth went dry. “Yeah,” he breathed, feeling Blaine shift around on the mattress. “Is that weird? Thinking about that when I've never even kissed another dude?”

“No,” Blaine said with a little laugh. “It's not weird… Do you want to kiss a guy?”

“Sure. Kissing is awesome,” Sam sighed, bumping his shoulder against Blaine's. “It's the part of dating I miss most actually. I can jerk off, but kisses and cuddles require another person… But you give me cuddles, so it's not so bad….”

He turned his head to look at Blaine, who was gazing at him with such hope. “Do you want to kiss me? See how you like kissing another boy.”

Sam wet his lips and felt the jolt when Blaine's eyes snapped to his mouth. Leaning forward, he murmured, “I want to kiss you.”

So he did.

Other than the intriguing contrast of Blaine’s light stubble brushing his own smooth skin, Sam found kissing a guy wasn't all that much different from kissing a girl. Blaine's lips were soft and warm and tasted a little of minty Chapstick and Sam raised a tentative hand to cup his jaw.

For several minutes they lay there, legs dangling off the end of the bed awkwardly but too distracted to care, exploring each other’s mouths. Blaine was the one who let his tongue flutter along the seam of Sam's lips, but he opened them gladly and sucked on Blaine’s tongue when it entered his mouth.

Clearly, Blaine like that, moaning happily and wiggling closer to Sam, close enough so Sam could feel his body heat through their clothing. His fingers brushed against Sam's chest, but drew back quickly as though burned.

Realizing Blaine was unsure if Sam wanted to be touched beyond kissing, Sam very deliberately reached for Blaine's hand and drew it up, placing it against his chest. “Touch me,” he murmured into Blaine's mouth, nipping at his lips. “Anywhere you want.”

“You sure?” Blaine asked, but his palm was already smoothing over Sam's muscles, fingers dragging over a nipple.

“Yeah,” he breathed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's body to pull him even closer. Nuzzling Blaine's nose for a moment, he stole another kiss before smiling. “Well, I definitely like kissing you! But I already knew I would.”

Face flushed, Blaine fingers wandered down Sam's abs, stroking them through soft cotton. “How did you know that?” He asked, though his voice sounded half distracted and a little dreamy.

“Because you’re Blaine,” Sam replied easily, rubbing his back. “Everything we do together is awesome.”

That statement made Blaine laugh and Sam shifted, feeling a twinge in his legs from the position they were in.

An idea forming, he grinned and pulled away from Blaine, rolling onto his knees atop the mattress. Blaine made a low, unhappy noise and asked, "Sam, what are you…Oh!”

His words trailed off in a startled exclamation when Sam reached down and grabbed him under the arms, hauling him off the bed into a more comfortable position against the pillows. Wide-eyed, he laughed happily, but quieted as Sam rose up, one need planted between Blaine's and touched the hem of his soft, green T-shirt, slowly peeling it up and off.

"Sam," Blaine said in an odd tone, staring up at him in awe. Sam smiled softly, then sighed as Blaine reached out and ran a hand up his flank before sweeping it over to stroke his flat stomach. Then he paused. "What… Do you have an eight pack? Unreal.”

"I've been thinking a lot lately," he murmured, arching his torso in a smooth, sinuous motion until he was hovering over Blaine, supporting himself on his forearms which bracketed Blaine's shoulders. "Crunches help me think."

Blaine smiled and touched his cheek. "I think all you want," he breathed, "but don't hurt yourself, okay? You know I worry.”

His words made Sam feel warm in the best of ways. Sure, Blaine appreciated his body, but he liked him for what he was inside more. He wasn't sure anyone had ever felt that way about him before except his family and maybe Mercedes.

"Thank you for caring," he whispered, accepting a sweet kiss as he lowered his body so that he was lying atop Blaine, pinning his smaller frame beneath his own. Blaine's cock, trapped in his chinos, pressed up against Sam's lower abs, his own rubbing Blaine's thigh every time he shifted his hips.

Blaine hummed, twisting, but Sam’s weight held him to the bed and, on impulse, Sam caught his wrists and pinned them to the mattress beside his head. That action ripped a cut off groan from Blaine’s throat and Sam smiled.

“Oh God,” he muttered, straining a little against Sam’s grip before turning lust blown eyes to him. “Are you…Please, yes. I couldn’t get away if I wanted to….”

To be honest, Sam still didn’t see the appeal of being held down, but being on this side of it…Not bad at all. “Hey,” he drawled, “don’t sell yourself short. I mean, look at your arms….”

Emphasizing his point, he bent and pressed a kiss to the curve of Blaine’s bicep, so prominently displayed in his current position. His skin was warm and soft and Sam gave into an impulse and let his tongue flutter over the spot he had just kissed.

“Oh,” Blaine murmured and Sam chuckled at having reduced his normally very well spoken friend to a puddle of goo.

“We need less clothes,” Sam declared and Blaine nodded his agreement.

Together, they wrestled Blaine out of his polo and tight chinos while Sam kicked off his own jeans, thanking God they were both already barefoot, as he really didn’t feel like wrestling with laces at the moment.

Blaine’s next kiss was fierce and full of want, pulling Sam close, skin to skin, separated only by their underwear. Hands wandered, desperate for contact and eventually Blaine murmured, “There’s lube and condoms in the bedside table. Do you know what to do?”

“Mmmhmm,” Sam mumbled, nodding. “This is my first time with a guy, but I told you, Britt had a strap on…I’m totally aware that Proper Preparation Prevents Poor Performance.’

For a moment, Blaine gaped at him, then burst out into delighted giggles. “Oh, Sam, did you just quote Wesley from Buffy?”

Grinning, Sam nodded. “I knew you’d get the reference,” he said, leaning over to grab the aforementioned necessities.

“So turned on right now,” Blaine replied and Sam grinned into his kiss, enjoying a few minutes of mutual caresses before he decided to try something new.

When Sam broke away from Blaine's kiss, the smaller boy let out an annoyed sound, but it soon turned to a happy sigh when Sam trailed his lips along Blaine's jaw and down his neck. His chest hair was something new for Sam, but it didn't deter him from latching onto a flat nipple and worrying it to a tight, hard nub.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he gasped when Sam continued his path, nibbling his abs and dipping his tongue into his naval.

The when a few of the videos he watched, the guy on top had simply ripped the back of his partners underwear, Sam wasn't too keen on that idea, so he hooked his fingers into the waist of Blaine's boxer briefs and tugged them down his legs, allowing his flushed cock to spring free. For a moment, Sam bit his lip, a little unsure, but then he shrugged mentally. Sure, he'd never given a blow job, but he figured as long as he didn't accidentally bite Blaine it'd be okay.

Closing his lips around head of Blaine's cock and sucking lightly earned a deep, pleased moan and one of Blaine's flailing hands landed on Sam's head. Deciding to put his tongue into play, he lapped at Blaine as he tried to bob a little.

The sale wasn't sure of what he was doing, he was thrilled by how much Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself, breathing words of praise and body straining, obviously trying not to buck up into Sam’s mouth (which he appreciated).

“What? No!” Blaine protested when Sam pulled away, clearly confused as to why there was no longer on warm mouth swallowing him.

Instead of answering, Sam took advantage of his addled state and flipped him over onto his belly before settling back between Blaine's thighs.

“You're not going to cum in my mouth,” he breathed, thinking about the things he'd seen, the things Blaine had said and the things his instincts were telling him he wanted. Leaning over, he grabbed Blaine's hands and drew them up until he was gripping the headboard. “Keep your hands here, or I’ll go into your closet and get something to tie them with. Maybe a couple of bowties.”

A clearly happy shudder ran through Blaine’s entire body and Sam lowered his head, scraping his teeth over the back of Blaine's neck, making them writhe and moan as he found sensitive spot. While he continued to mouth at Blaine's neck, he let his hands wandered down and cupped Blaine’s ass, kneading rounded muscles.

Tina had been totally right when she said Blaine had an incredible ass.

Again, Sam used his teeth, nipping one cheek then the other, lightly, not enough to really hurt. Breath stuttering, Blaine groaned, then sighed when Sam pressed a little kiss to the pinkened skin, letting his thumbs creep into the cleft between his cheeks, spreading them to reveal the little, puckered hole.

For a moment, Sam was vaguely amused that he and Blaine seemed to have the same personal grooming habits (neatly trimmed, short pubes above the base of the cock and clean balls), despite the fact that Sam hadn’t gone into below the belt manscaping during his calendar related freak out.

Again, he leaned forward and licked from Blaine's balls right up to and over his entrance. Immediately, Blaine reacted, back bowing, head and shoulders rising off of the bed (though he did keep a hold of the headboard) as he gasped, “Oh God, Sam. Fuck!”

Pleased, Sam repeated the action, letting his tongue flutter over and around the wrinkled ring of flesh, which she could feel twitching ever so slightly. A steady stream of praise and moans was spilling from Blaine and Sam couldn't believe how erotic he found hearing Blaine say his name in that tone was. Clumsily, he managed to push his boxers down, desperate to free his aching cock.

Applying lube to his fingers, he replaced his tongue with his index finger and pressed, watching as the muscle gave, allowing his finger to sink into the first knuckle. "Okay?" he asked breathlessly, wiggling his hand a bit.

“So okay,” Blaine sighed. “More.”

Slowly, because Sam knew this part had to be done right if they were going to play out Blaine's desire without hurting him, he pushed further in, cocking his finger to say hello to Mr. Prostate occasionally and Blaine like that, muscles jumping as his nerves sizzled and he breathed shattered sounds.

One finger became two and eventually three, pumping in and out, spreading and stretching and Blaine was shifting restlessly, almost crying out with each movement. “Please,” he gasped, voice sounding broken. “Sam, now. Fuck me. I need you, Sam….”

Pretty wrecked himself, Sam pulled his hand from Blaine's body (of movement which earned a disappointed grunt) and scrambled to rolled a condom on. Once ready, he moved behind Blaine and brushed the head of his cock against Blaine’s lube slick hole.

“Don't tease,” Blaine demanded. “Just do it, Sam…Oh!”

In a slow, steady movement, Sam pressed his cock into Blaine, biting his lip at the hot, tight clasp of muscle around him. He rocked his hips back and forth, moving forward a bit more each time and once his hips were resting against the curve of Blaine's ass, he leaned over, one forearm on the bed and the other across Blaine’s up her back, pinning his shoulders to the mattress.

Before Blaine could do more than whimpered his approval, Sam pulled his hips back and snapped them forward in a sharp, hard motion. He repeated the action twice, then paused, just grinding into Blaine, who moaned delightedly.

“This good?” Sam panted, still nervous about hurting his friend despite his own arousal.

“Incr…ah..dible,” Blaine groaned, pushing himself back onto Sam's cock. “Can you… Faster, harder… And maybe talk to me?”

“Talk… about… what?” Sam gasped, thrusting in and out at an increased pace and bending to mouth at Blaine's shoulder.

“About...what you’re…do…doing! Oh, yes, like that. So good, Sam,” Blaine stammered, trying to arch, but unable to do so because of how Sam was holding him.

Sam bit his lip. Sexy talk was outside his usual comfort zone, but hey, today was a day to take risks. So far they were turning out great. Keeping up his punishing pace, he murmured, “You feel so good, Dude, and look so hot. Trying to shove your ass up for more like that, you must want it so bad… But I'm not gonna let you. You're just going to lie there and take whatever you give you and tomorrow you're going to feel me all day. You're going to ache and remember how I held you down on your bed and fucked the cum right out of you.”

Whole body jerking with Sam's thrusts, Blaine moaned, “Sam, yes….”

“Maybe I should slow down,” Sam teased, though he kept up his pace. “God, tomorrow when we go meet up with the others for practice, I'm going to know that you're sitting there beside me, still feeling me in you…Damn, how am I not supposed to get hard…Oh God, Blaine!”

All at once, Blaine had gone tense, his body spasming around Sam, gasping and rising as he came without ever touching his cock. Sam himself crashed over the edge moments later, overwhelmed by the contractions of Blaine's twitching, orgasmic haze.

"Sam," Blaine murmured as Sam moved the arm he'd been using to hold Blaine down, though he continued to roll his hips, thrusting in and out at a more languid pace.

Kissing Blaine’s neck, Sam murmured, “Let go of the headboard now, Blaine.”

Slowly, Blaine unclenched his hands and let them fall to the pillow. Turning his head, he gave Sam a daze, stated smile and Sam just had to kiss him again.

“Was that okay?” Sam asked against Blaine’s lips and his friend sighed.

“To you really have to ask?” He whispered. “Incredible.”

“Better than incredible,” Sam agreed, then carefully pulled out, quickly tying off the condom and tossing it into the trashcan. Then he flopped back onto the bed and smiled at Blaine, leaned over to kiss him, then paused, wrinkling his nose. Worried, Sam asked, “What?”

“I'm lying in my own cum,” he replied and Sam frowned in sympathy.

“Here,” Sam said, grabbing the nearby tissue box and pulling out a few. “Kneel up.”

With a grunt, Blaine shoved himself up onto his knees and Sam reached out, wiping his belly and cock clean. The used tissues joined the condom in the trash and Sam patted his chest. “C’mere, Dude. Cuddle me.”

A little smile spread across Blaine's face as he draped himself over Sam, placing a hand on his heart and resting his chin there to look up at him. “So,” he asked gently, “how did you like it?”

It was a fair question considering the fact Sam never had sex with a guy before, but he thought he’d already made his opinion clear.

“How did I…Wow. I think this just proves everything we do together is awesome!” Sam laughed, letting a hand run up and down Blaine’s back. “So… Wanna do this again sometime? Maybe with me on the bottom…but not held down. I don't think I'd like that.”

Blaine blinked at him and smiled. “You want to have sex again? With me?”

Biting his lip, Sam nodded. “I want…more. Like, we could go to dinner or a movie first.”

“You asking me on a date, Sam?”

That was…exactly what he was doing.

“I am,” he agreed, because he realized that the idea of dating Blaine sounded like the best thing since Cool Ranch Doritos.


End file.
